


Taking Out My Freak Tonight

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Eyeliner, Jace enjoys pole dancing, M/M, Magnus loves glitter, Malace, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and Britney Spears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: Alec doesn't mind when Jace and Magnus go to Pandemonium together. After all, it's just not Alec's thing and he knows his boyfriends have fun on their own, but one night he decided to surprise them in more ways than one.





	Taking Out My Freak Tonight

The floors shake from the vibrators of the bass, pouring out of speakers that are mounted in every direction.  Lights flash and dance across the moving crowd, never stopping, just like the music.  There is glitter scattered across the floor, decorating every possible inch of the black surface and Alec isn't sure if it's all from Magnus or if it's partially from all the Seelies walking around the place, but it definitely adds to the atmosphere.

  
Alec used to feel uncomfortable here, parties just weren't his thing: the lights, the noise, the people getting in his personal space, and the number of people taking part in less than savory activities- none of it was Alec's style.  It was, however, Jace's.    
Jace thrived at Pandemonium, and on nights when they didn't have Shadowhunter business he'd often ask to go with Magnus to work.  While Alec would sit back with a book, Jace would be slipping into a pair of leather pants that Alec insisted were not appropriate to leave the house in and doing his hair- and then he'd be off to the club with Magnus.  Alec didn't mind, after all, Jace usually fell asleep during his and Magnus's conversations about Latin, history and politics; they all had things they enjoyed and they had no worries about the other going off together-but that didn't mean Alec wasn't a little curious.

  
_He'd just finished one of the ancient texts on Magnus's shelves and a quick glance at the clock told him that his boyfriends wouldn't be back for hours, which meant Alec could either start another text or go find his boyfriends; and finding his boyfriends seemed to be the better option.  Alec moved towards the front door, planning on going down to the club dressed as he was, but as his hand touched the door handle a thought crossed his mind-one Jace would surely approve of._

  
_Alec moved back into the loft, making a bee-line for their shared closet.  Magnus had magically enchanted the room to be large enough to fit all of his clothing as well as Jace and Alec's, which wasn't hard because Alec wasn't as into fashion as Jace and Magnus were, but his part of the closet had been slowly growing with the help of his boyfriends.  Jace buying him a jacket here, Magnus a shirt there-and, of course, there were the gag gifts._

_Both Magnus and Jace shared a great joy in trying to outdo the other in their mission to get Alec to blush and that meant that Alec's gifts ranged from everything from skin-tight mesh tops to booty shorts; there was even a rhinestone encrusted thong somewhere in the closet that Alec would never dare speak of._

  
_Alec grabbed a pair of Jace's leather pants, a little short on him but otherwise hugged him in all the right places and he grabbed his favorite chunky boots to hide his now showing ankles before searching for a shirt.  Alec didn't feel brave enough to pull on the large open weave fishnet top Magnus had gotten him as a joke on his birthday ....but he did manage to convince himself to grab the ripped rock n roll style t-shirt from the stash and a tightly fitting leather jacket.  He stole one of Jace's studded belts and turned to look at himself in the mirror before running his hand through his hair.  It was almost perfect except..._

  
_Alec opened the drawer to Magnus's vanity, searching for the small black stick that Magnus had used on him a few weeks ago.  Alec had lost a bet with Jace and that meant he'd been forced to let Magnus do his makeup.  Alec hadn't been a fan of it, not much understanding why Magnus bothered with it every day but there was one thing he knew drove Magnus wild when it came to makeup on other people-eyeliner._

_He finally found the one Magnus had used on him and popped off the cap, staring at the small paint brush-like tip for a moment before taking a deep breath and trying to copy what he'd seen Magnus do in the mirror._

  
_Years of rune drawing made it easier than Alec expected, a small line of eyeliner now decorating his lids without being too messy. He set the item back in the drawer and took a deep breath, moving to leave before he could talk himself out of it._

  
As he stood in the middle of the crowd, he was glad he'd managed to make it here without chickening out.  His eyes scanned the club for either of his boyfriends and found Magnus first.  He was away from his VIP couch for once, speaking to another Warlock, less glittery than Magnus, and clinking glasses together.  Alec smiled to himself at that, his eyes searching the crowded space for the blonde.  When they found him Alec had to pause because Jace wasn't standing around talking, or even sitting at the VIP booth waiting for Magnus to return, no, he was dancing, rather scandalously in Alec's opinion, with a Seelie.  Alec didn't feel any jealousy, he knew Jace tended to become a little handsy when he was drunk( either on alcohol or the high that Pandemonium seemed to give him) and he knew Jace wasn't interested in her.  He had nothing to worry about.  He was, however,  about to go break them up when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

  
"Alexander." The voice was practically a purr and when Alec turned he was met with a brief flash of cat eyes. "Don't you look..." Magnus's eyes roamed from his head to his toes and back. "Sinful."

  
Alec tried to force down his nerves, reminding himself that he'd come here to push himself out of his comfort zone, to surprise his boyfriends- and he wasn't about to back down.

  
"I could say the same about both of you. Jace especially." Alec remarked, causing Magnus to glance over to where Jace was sensually moving, and let out a chuckle.

  
"Oh yeah, you should have seen him last week. Magic Mike has nothing on him." Magnus stepped closer, eyes trained on Alec, who was raising his eyebrows at Magnus's comment.

  
"So that's why you two were so...." Alec could easily recall the moment when both men had stepped through the door at three AM, mostly because they'd knocked over something in the main room and woken Alec from his sleep, both men kissing each other like they didn't need oxygen.

  
"He'd make an amazing stripper in another life." Magnus agreed, eyes dancing a little in mischief. "And you Alexander, what brings you here tonight?" The _and dressed like that_ went without saying but Alec could see it in his eyes.

  
"I got bored.  I wanted to see what you both like so much about this place." Alec shrugged as if it weren't a big deal that he was out in public, dressed in a way Alec would usually do everything to avoid, especially with eyeliner adoring his lids.

  
Alec didn't like attention, especially not because of his looks or his sexuality, and Magnus had never succeeded in getting Alec to come with them before- which meant Alec had to really be putting himself out there to be standing before him like this;especially  where all of the visitors knew Magnus and knew who Alec was. 

  
"And do you like what you see?" Magnus asked, partially teasing and partially curious to his boyfriend's response.

  
Alec pretended to look around for a moment, eyes staring off into the crowd, unimpressed.

"The music is too loud, the people are too pushy and the glitter is just...tacky." Alec turned back to Magnus, completely serious for a second breaking out into a grin. "But there is a really hot guy that runs the place and his boyfriend is pretty amazing too."

  
Magnus let out a laugh, shaking his head, "Well I happen to know for a fact that the owner is very fond of you."

  
Alec grinned, "And his boyfriend to?"

  
"Now you're just asking for too much." Magnus teased back, holding out his hand. "Dance with me?"

  
Alec took Magnus's hand, letting himself be lead to the dance floor.  Alec wasn't exactly a dancer, his long limbs getting tangled too easily, and he lacked the grace that Jace had, but Magnus seemed fine with his attempt at dancing.  Alec glanced at Jace, noting that he was still laughing and dancing, this time with a vampire and he smirked at Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Magnus's eyebrows rose, smirking at the taller man, "Why Alexander!"

  
Magnus's tone was scandalized, teasingly of course, and Alec just smirked wider, leaning down to whisper in Magnus's ear. "Let's get Jace over here."

  
Magnus nodded in agreement, smirking as his hands went to Alec's hips, pulling him flush against himself.  Alec shivered, eyes turning dark as Magnus started moving to the music, hips shifting with Alec's as they danced.  Alec smirked, throwing his arms around Magnus's neck, glancing over to where Jace had been but he was no longer dancing, instead, he was staring, mouth open, as he watched his boyfriends.

  
Alec smirked, "I think we're been spotted." Alec teased, though he didn't pull away and as the song switched Alec simply pulled Magnus closer.

  
"Alec?" Jace was beside them now, eyes roaming over Alec's whole body, hungrily committing the sight to memory.

  
"Hey, Jace."

  
"I....Magnus, how did you get him here like that?" Jace's tone was slightly amazed, his eyes dark and Magnus smirked at how affected his boyfriend was.

  
"I didn't. Alexander did this himself."

  
"He....fuck." Jace blinked for a moment, stunned into silence.

  
"Are you going to dance with us? Or just stand there looking pretty?" Alec questioned, raising his eyebrows.  That was enough to snap Jace out of his fog, moving behind Alec to place his hands on Alec's hips, right above Magnus's hands.

  
"I thought you hated how clubs." Jace commented, moving with his boyfriends to the dance beat, hands wandering over Alec's torso.

  
"I do. But I was bored and....what the hell. I can have one rebellious night, right?" Alec asked, as if not completely sure himself.  Somewhere between a question and a declaration; Tonight he didn't want to let his own head get in the way, tonight was about them.

  
"Damn, right." Magnus agreed, pulling back for a moment, "I'll be right back with drinks."

* * *

  
The bass isn't as intrusive as Alec remembers, but maybe that's just the shots he'd downed.  Alec can't remember how many shots he's thrown back, it has to be more than four though.  After he'd accepted his first from Magnus he'd ended up downing a second immediately after at the teasing mention of body shots...and then two more later when Jace actually talked him into body shots.  After that Alec is sure he recalls sharing some sort of Alcohol with Jace but he can't remember what and now he's in a state of pure warm bliss and fuzzy tingling.

  
It's Magnus that drags them back onto the dance floor after their last round of drinks, screaming about his love for 'Britney Bitch',  _whoever that is_.  Usually Alec would be guarded on the dance floor, not liking to dance int he first place, especially not in a way that was remotely sexual, but tonight....tonight he was drunk enough not to care.

  
Jace's hands held onto Alec's hips under the hem of his ripped t-shirt, grinding against his ass to the music.  Magnus's hands were on Alec's chest, dancing so close to him that Alec could feel this hips brush every few seconds.  Alec had one arm around Magnus's waist and the other wrapped behind him around Jace's neck, his head dropped back with a quiet moan, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as Jace started to kiss at his neck. His muddled mind didn't care about the people who might be watching or what people were thinking of him, all he could think about was the men he was stuck between.

 

_When the lights out_  
_Shame on me_  
_To need release_  
_Uncontrollably_

 

"Beautiful." Magnus breathed as he watched the parabatai, his cat eyes showing without a glamour, too far gone with desire to care who saw his mark.

  
Jace looked up from where he was worshipping Alec's throat, a sensitive spot for Alec, Jace had learned, and smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

  
Alec groaned, hearing the challenge in Jace's words and knowing Magnus wouldn't be able to back down from it.

  
"If one of you don't do something soon," Alec looked up at Jace with dark eyes, rocking his hips back against where Jace was hard in his pants and Jace let out a surprised gasp.  Magnus's eyebrows rose, seeming just as surprised, though he made no comment and Alec continued on. "I will leave you both here and go home alone. To have fun without you."

  
The innuendo in his words was clear and Magnus drug his hands slowly down Alec's chest, "And what exactly do you want Alexander?" His tone dripped in seduction and Alec had to keep himself from moaning again, Jace's hands tightening on his hips, seemingly affected as well.

  
"We're in public after all," Magnus watched Alec closely, noticing the slight dilation of Alec's eyes at the mention. "But maybe that's the point. Everyone's been watching us, you've looked so good for them. I should put up a glamour and take you on my couch, where you can see everyone but no one can see you."

  
Jace let out a gasp at that, his eyes darkening considerably and Magnus filed away the reaction for later, for now, he focused on Alec, who was breathing heavily, but not from the effort of dancing.  No, Magnus had him right where he wanted him.

  
"Or maybe I can snap my fingers and we'll back at the loft where you don't have to worry about anyone watching and Jace and I can make you scream as loud as you want to."

  
"Please." That was all Alec managed to get out, head lolling to the side and Jace continued to grind against him. "Fuck, please."

  
It took a single snap of Magnus's fingers for them to be portaled into their bedroom, clothing coming off the second they were alone. Leather and glittered were shed, covering the floor but Magnus had no time to worry about the mess or the care of the expensive designer clothing- because right now he had two angels in front of him that needed his attention.

  
Jace hadn't wasted time in pinning Alec to the bed, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply as he ground against him.  Magnus's cock gave a twitch at the sight, unable to take his eyes off of the spectacle in front of him.  Jace and Alec moved so fluidly in training and battle and that aspect carried over into the bedroom as well, and for Magnus, it was truly mesmerizing to watch.

  
"Magnus." Alec motioned for Magnus to join them and Magnus snapped out os his trance, coming to join them on the bed.

  
"Yes, Alexander?" He teased, eyes trained on Alec's own as Alec gasped from Jace's stimulation.

  
"Want you. Please. Want you both." Alec whimpered, arching against Jace who moaned and tried to keep his balance in his drunk state.

  
"I will never say no to you." Magnus promised, leaning down to kiss Alec, snapping his fingers and causing a bottle of lube to appear by Alec's hand.

  
"Alec, how-"

  
"Both. Please, Jace. Both of you."

  
Jace groaned, head dropping to Alec's shoulder as he tried to stop from cuming at the mental image alone.  Both he and Alec had a kink for being doubled and it didn't want what end they were on.  It was a rare occurrence, usually taking more time for prep than they had, but when they did get a chance they jumped at it.

  
"Then scoot over my angels." Magnus urged, shifting to lay behind Alec, hands roaming over his naked sides.

  
Jace opened the lube while Alec shifted, moving so they could twist themselves together, and passed it to Magnus as he started to prep Alec.  Magnus growled lowly as he watched Jace, moving to add his own finger beside Jace's.  The two locked eyes over Alec's shoulder and Alec gasped in pleasure as Jace crooked his finger. Magnus smirked, taking the action as a challenge, adding another finger and scissoring Alec gently while not breaking eye contact with the blonde.

  
"Will you two stop eye fucking and just fuck me already?"

  
Jace snorted at Alec's bossy tone, kissing him to shut him up while Magnus chuckled and gently pressed closer, kissing at the back of Alec's neck.

  
"Just making sure you're ready, Angel."

  
"I'm ready. I've been ready since I walked into your club. Now, Fuck. Me."

  
Magnus growled at that, moving to press himself inside of Alec slowly, moaning at the tightness of having Jace's fingers in beside him.  Alec moaned at the feeling, one hand gripping at Jace's side and the other at the sheets, screwing his eyes shut in pleasure.  Magnus paused, kissing at Alec's neck as he gave him a moment to adjust but Alec was having none of it tonight.

  
"Jace-"

  
"Yeah. Got it." Jace knew exactly what Alec needed, could feel the lust and the sheer need pouring through their bond and he answered it, kissing Alec deeply as he slid in beside Magnus, swallowing Alec's moans and rubbing soothing circles on his hip.    
Alec broke the kiss after a moment, clenching around the other men and causing them both to moan-and Alec to smirk.

  
"So...about that promise to make me scream?" Alec's tone was full of feigned innocence and Jace and Magnus exchanged wicked smirks before thrusting at the same time, causing Alec to moan loudly, gripping at each of them and arching his back.

  
"I never break a promise." Jace smirked, biting at Alec's lower lip and Magnus hummed in agreement, hand trailing to take Alec's length in his hand, stroking him slowly.

  
It wouldn't take long, stamina runes and alcohol be damned.  Alec had been slightly turned on since he'd walked into their closet that night with an idea in his mind, and now he was getting everything he wanted and needed; and more than he could ever imagine wanting.

  
Magnus reached for Jace's hand and they linked their hands together, gripping tightly to the other as they worked together to please Alec.  It was Jace who hit his prostate, causing Alec to whimper, gripping so hard to Jace's hip that he was leaving marks. Jace just smirked, working harder to bring Alec off, Magnus working right there with him, and with a final thrust Alec came with a scream, painting Magnus's hand and Jace's stomach in white.

  
It took only seconds for Jace to follow, the bond overwhelming him, and when Jace fell over the edge he pulled Magnus with him.

  
It took a few moments for any of the men to speak, too out of breath for anything more than tender kisses, (a quick switch from only seconds earlier) and it was Jace who spoke first.

  
"So, about that couch......"

  
_I wanna go all the way_  
_Taking out my freak tonight_  
_I wanna show_  
_All the dirt_  
_I got running through my mind_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any tense changed. It's 3:30AM and I did not plan to be up this late so my vision is fuzzy and I can barely see the screen. I've probably re-read this fic five times now and still can't make my brain make sense of the errors, so....if you stuck through it till the end, thank you for reading!


End file.
